warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Stormfront
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Notable Event Features Sector Base Arms Cache Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Stormfront Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information * begins with the Player having 4 Restart Tokens. **Using a Restart Token will reset all three Campaign Tracks : Attack, Defense & Master. Trivia *'' '' is the 5th Special Event to feature the Hell Hounds as the antagonist. **Previous Eastern Horde events were : ***Operation: Shockwave ( Dec 2012 ) ***Operation: Deadpoint ( Apr 2013 ) - ( with the Armored Corps ) ***Operation: Devil's Grip ( Dec 2013 ) ***Operation: Omega ( Jun 2016 ) *The Omega Titan Parts collected by the Player now are displayed in the Event HUD. *The Omega Titan Convoy Bases now spawns for 1 hour. *The Omega Titan Convoy Bases increased its Attack Time Limit to 45 minutes. *Grenadiers & Lead Grenadiers are granted to the Player by the Free Forces Coalition for help against the Hell Hounds. Event Firsts & Records *Special Event Firsts : **''First Special Event to utilize the new Campaign Track System'' - Operation: Stormfront **''First Special Event to feature Level 100+ Event Bases'' - Operation: Stormfront ( 100 - 150 ) Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Stormfront - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 07/11/16 ) - Operation: Stormfront - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 07/12/16 ) - Official Stormfront Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Event Discussion *Kixeye Forum ( 07/12/16 ) - Event Structure Changes - Wave Based Missions - ( Official ) - New Event System *Kixeye Forum ( 06/21/16 ) - Omega Titan - Event Campaign Prize - ( Official ) - Sector Base & Prize Info *Kixeye Forum ( 06/22/16 ) - Omega Titan - Event Campaign Prize (FAQ) - ( Official ) - Event Campaign Prize (FAQ) *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/16 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details *Kixeye Forum ( 07/21/16 ) - Update Notes - Thursday 07/21/16 - ( Official ) - Related Game Update *Google Spreadsheet ( 07/18/16 ) - Stormfront Full Prize List - ( Official ) - Full Event Prize List Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Stormfront-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 Stormfront-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 Stormfront-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 Stormfront-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 Stormfront-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 Stormfront-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Titan Version Medal-Vault.png|Event Feature : Hell Hounds Storage Building WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning Barracks Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc Stormfront-CampaignTrackSystem.gif|Campaign Tracks System 3 Tracks Stormfront-CampaignTrackSystem-Full.png|Campaign Tracks Master Attack Defense Stormfront-Logo.png|Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #25 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event Instructions Stormfront-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Gallery - Event Shop DroneMobile-LargePic.png|Drone Mobile Large Pic BrothersWrath-LargePic.png|Brother's Wrath Large Pic Stormfront-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Mission Prizes Grenadier-LargePic.png|Grenadier Track : Master Mission: 1, 3 & 4 LeadGrenadier-LargePic.png|Lead Grenadier Track : Master Mission: 3 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Master Mission: 4 Gallery - Sector Prize Draw OmegaTitan-LargePic.png|Omega Titan Sector Prize SectorArmCache-Stormfront.gif|Arms Cache Omega Titan Convoy Base OmegaTitan-Parts.png|Omega Titan Sector Prize Parts FuryShells-LargePic.png|Fury Shells Sector Prize HyperionArmor-LargePic.png|Hyperion Armor Sector Prize BomberSquadron-LargePic.png|Bomber Squadron Sector Prize WingmenSquadron-LargePic.png|Wingmen Squadron Sector Prize Gallery - Map Icons Underground-EventBase-MapICON.png|Cave Base Map Icon Corpus_City-MapICON.png|City Base Map Icon EasternHorde-ConvoyBase-MapICON.png|Convoy Base Map Icon Png;base64e2f9c6ca9f570618.png|Desert Fortress Base Map Icon HellHounds-HideoutBase-MapICON.png|Hideout Base Map Icon - New IronReign-IslandBase-Icon.png|Island Base Map Icon Hell Hounds-Isle-MapICON.png|Isle Base Map Icon Hell_Hounds(45).png|Mountain Fortress Base Map Icon Platform_Island-MapICON.png|Oil Rig Base Map Icon HellHounds-RiverBase-MapICON.png|River Base Map Icon - New HellHounds-Outpost-MapICON.png|Valley Base Map Icon OmegaTitan-SectorBase-ICON.png|Sector Target Base Map Icon Gallery - Backgrounds Arctic Canyon-Background.jpg|Arctic Base Background Arctic Canyon Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Base Background Cave City Ruins-Background.jpg|City Base Background City Ruins Desert Plains-Background.jpg|Convoy Base Background Desert Plains Desert Tracks-Background.jpg|Convoy Base Background ( 65 ) Desert Tracks Desert Canyon-Background.jpg|Desert Fortress Background Desert Canyon Desert Hideout-Background.jpg|Hideout Base Background Desert Hideout Natural Island-Background.jpg|Island Base Background Natural Island Mountain_Isle-Background.jpg|Isle Base Background Mountain Isle Mountain Fortress-Background.jpg|Mountain Fortress Background Mountain Fortress Fortress Compound-Background.jpg|Sector Base Background Fortress Compound Mountain River-Background.jpg|River Base Background Mountain River Forest Valley-Background.jpg|Valley Base Background Forest Valley Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Event System - Campaign Track Category:Hell Hounds - Antagonist Category:A to Z